Voldemort entzaubert
by Eddy
Summary: Voldemort ist an der Macht - aber Harry lebt noch!
1. Zeitungsente?

**Voldemort entzaubert**

**1 - Zeitungsente?**

„Haaarryy"

„Was ist?", schrie Harry, schnappte sich sein Kopfkissen und drückte es sich so fest er konnte gegen das Gesicht, um nicht hören zu müssen, was Ron ihm mitteilen würde.

„Komm her, schnell", rief Ron und trotz des Kissens verstand Harry ihn nur allzu deutlich. Er nahm vorsichtig das Kissen von seinem Gesicht und blinzelte durchs Zimmer, welches dank seiner magischen Jalousie stockdunkel war.

Vorsichtig tastete er auf dem Nachttisch nach seiner Brille, fasste jedoch stattdessen genau in die Schüssel, die schon seit mehreren Tagen ihren festen Platz dort hatte und dessen Inhalt selbst die hungrigste Ratte nicht mehr gereizt hätte.

Durch das feuchte etwas, dass seine Finger ertasteten, erschrocken, zog er seinen Arm unkontrolliert zurück und wusste erst als er das laute Klirren vernahm, was er da hinunter gestoßen hatte.

„Verdammt", fluchte er laut und tastete nun nach seinem Zauberstab, den er seit einigen Monaten stets griffbereit in seinem Schlafanzug-Halfter trug, wenn er schlief.

„Lumos", sagte er, was sich jedoch eher nach einem Fluchwort als nach einem Zauberspruch anhörte. Nichtsdestotrotz erhellte sich kurz darauf das Zimmer und Harry vermiet es strikt zu der zerbrochenen Schüssel und dessen grauenerregenden Inhalt zu schauen.

Wie in Zeitlupe streckte er ein Bein nach dem anderen aus dem Bett heraus, bis er endlich auf wackligen Beinen, die ihm sagten, dass er am Vortag eindeutig zu viel getrunken hatte, neben dem klapprigen Bett stand.

Langsam schlürfte er zur Tür seines Schlafzimmers, blieb einen Moment vor ihr stehen und überlegte, was er vergessen hatte.

„Meine Brille", brummelte er, ging zurück in Richtung Nachttisch und konnte gerade noch verhindern in die Splitter der zerbrochenen Schüssel zu treten.

„Nun koooommm schoon", rief Ron erneut aus dem Nebenzimmer.

„Wie konnte ich bloß mit dieser Nervensäge zusammen ziehen", zeterte Harry leise vor sich hin während er sich gleichzeitig seine Brille aufsetzte und in die, von Dobby selbst gestrickten, Pantoffeln glitt.

Dann schlürfte er erneut in Schneckentempo zurück zur Tür, murmelte den Zauberspruch, der wegen des Zauberbannes, den er auf sie gelegt hatte, von Nöten war und öffnete sie.

„Schau dir das an", schrie ihm Ron, der hinter der Tür stand, mitten ins Gesicht und fuchtelte mit einer Zeitung umher.

Harry, dem das Herz beinah stehen geblieben war, griff genervt nach der Zeitung und las die riesige Schlagzeile.

_"Endlich erfährt die Zaubererwelt das wahre Ziel von ihm, dessen Name nun wieder genannt werden darf" _

„Sein wahres Ziel?", nuschelte Harry. „Was kann das schon tolles sein".

„Lies", schrie Ron. „Auf Seite zwei".

„Brüll mich nicht so an, ich bin nicht taub", antwortete Harry, der nun aber seinerseits die Stimme erhoben hatte.

„Lies", zischte Ron.

Harry blätterte unter Mühen, da seine grob motorischen Fähigkeiten durch den Alkoholgenuss vom Vortag noch immer mehr schlecht als recht funktionierten, zur nächsten Seite und las.

_ Nach dem überraschenden Bekannt werden der Prophezeiung vor einigen Wochen, welche den, dessen Namen nun wieder genannt werde darf und keinen anderen als Harry Potter betraf (wir berichteten) und dem Sieg von dem, dessen Name nun wieder genannt werden darf über eben besagten kurz darauf (wir berichteten ebenfalls), können wir ihnen heute eine noch unglaublichere Mitteilung machen. Wie ihnen allen mittlerweile bekannt sein sollte, liebe Leserinnen und Leser, ist der, dessen Name nun wieder genannt werden darf durch eine Wette mit dem, bis dahin von allen Zauberern und Hexen hochgeschätzten, Albus Dumbledore an die Macht gekommen._

_Zwei Wochen musste die Zauberergemeinschaft nun gespannt auf seine ersten Amtshandlungen als, wie er sich selbst ernannt hat, Zauberergott warten._

_Gestern war es dann endlich so weit; bei einem Exklusiv-Interview in unserem Hause verriet er uns seine nächsten Schritte._

Harry erblickte unter dem knappen Artikel ein Foto auf dem Voldemort und ein seltsam verkrampft wirkender Reporter zusammen an einem Tisch in bequem wirkenden Sesseln saßen und wild zu diskutieren schienen.

„Und wo ist nun dieses Interview?", fragte Harry genervt.

„Wie lange hast du eigentlich schon keine Zeitung mehr in der Hand gehabt?", fragte Ron kopfschüttelnd.

„Laber nicht dumm rum, sondern beantworte meine Frage", entgegnete Harry.

Ron zog seinen Zauberstab hervor, deutete auf das Foto unter dem Zeitungsartikel und murmelte etwas.

Mit einem Mal war der Flur erfüllt von Stimmen – eine davon ganz eindeutig Voldemorts Stimme.

„Die neuste Erfindung", erklärte Ron begeistert und murmelte daraufhin noch etwas.

„Hör zu", sagte er.

Und Harry tat wie ihm befohlen.

_Reporter: Was ist es für ein Gefühl endlich Ihr so lang angestrebtes Ziel erreicht zu haben?_

_Voldemort: Gefühl?_

_Reporter: Ja, was für ein Empfinden?_

_Voldemort: Ich verstehe nicht?_

_Reporter: Nun gut, dann die nächste Frage. Müssen wir uns weiterhin vor Ihnen fürchten?_

_Voldemort: Aber nein!_

_Reporter: Was werden Sie, nun wo Sie an der Macht sind, verändern?_

_Voldemort: Ich werde die Zauberei abschaffen?_

_Reporter: Die Zauberei abschaffen?_

_Voldemort: Die Zauberei abschaffen!_

_Reporter: Was genau soll das bedeuten?_

_Voldemort: Dass ich die Zauberei abschaffen werde. So, nun ist es genug; ich habe viel zu tun._

_Reporter: Danke für dieses nette Interview._

Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Das war es?", fragte er, als er hörte, dass das Interview nun von vorne begann.

„Ja", antworte Ron und murmelte zum dritten Mal etwas, woraufhin die Zeitung wieder verstummte.

„Das soll wirklich alles gewesen sein?", fragte Harry wieder und blätterte langsam in der Zeitung umher.

„Ja, reicht dir das denn nicht?", fragte Ron, der noch immer furchtbar aufgeregt wirkte.

„Für mich klingt das nach einem Scherz", entgegnete Harry träge.

„Du weißt schon wer und scherzen?", fragte Ron.

„Ron, er hat offiziell erlaubt seinen Namen auszusprechen, also kannst auch DU es jetzt endlich tun", erwiderte Harry.

„Du weißt schon wer und scherzen?", wiederholte Ron.

„Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, dass er nicht mehr ganz so ernst ist wie früher? Ist doch ein ganz witziges Kerlchen eigentlich", antwortete Harry völlig emotionslos.

„Ich muss zur Arbeit", entgegnete Ron und rauschte in Richtung seines Zimmers davon.

**Er**st nachdem Ron das Haus verlassen hatte, blätterte Harry nochmals zur Seite zwei des Tagespropheten und las den kurzen Artikel erneut.

Vor Ron hatte er es nicht zugeben wollen, doch was er da las, beunruhigte ihn natürlich ungemein.

„Aber das könnte er niemals durchbringen", flüsterte er leise zu sich selbst.

Wie sollte ein einziger Zauberer, sei er auch noch so mächtig, es schaffen die gesamte Zauberergemeinschaft von dem abzuhalten, was für sie das natürlichste der Welt war?

Selbst mit seiner mittlerweile recht groß gewordenen Anhängerschaft könnte er das nicht durchsetzen, überlegte Harry.

Er ist durch eine simple Wette an die Macht gekommen; warum also sollte ihm nicht auch das gelingen, hallte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die nicht ihm zu gehören schien.

Immer noch auf die Zeitung starrend ging er langsam in Richtung Küche und schüttelte dabei immer wieder den Kopf, als könne er damit das Gelesene und Gehörte vergessen.

Kaum in der Küche angekommen hörte er ein Klingeln im Flur, legte daraufhin die Zeitung auf den voll gestellten Küchentisch und trabte Richtung Telefon.

„Verdammtes Ding", brummelte er leise vor sich hin.

Zwar hatten ihn seine ersten Lebensjahre, in denen er nichts von der Zaubererwelt ahnte, in so weit geprägt, dass er gewisse Muggel-Dinge schätzte und das Telefon war eines von diesen besagten Dingen, aber wenn es dann tatsächlich klingelte, was es nur äußerst selten tat, ging es ihm gehörig auf die Nerven.

„Potter", krächzte er in den Hörer.

„Hast du den Tagespropheten gelesen?", fragte eine aufgebrachte Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Ja Hermine, das habe ich", antwortete er ruhig.

„Das ist so furchtbar", hörte er seine Freundin am anderen Ende sagen und es klang ganz so als würde sie jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen.

„Er kann das nicht ernst meinen", erwiderte Harry.

„Voldemort scherzt nicht, das weißt du doch", entgegnete Hermine und obwohl Harry sie nicht sah, sah er sie förmlich vor sich wie ihr langsam die Tränen aus den Augen zu kullern begannen.

„Er hasst Muggel und Muggelstämmige; warum also sollte er das Zaubern abschaffen und dadurch im Grunde alle Zauberer und Hexen zu Muggeln machen?", fragte Harry.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Harry, aber er hasst doch alle Menschen. Er hasst alle Wesen kann man sagen und es wird ihm garantiert ein Spaß sein seine Mitmenschen auf diese Weise zu ärgern", erwiderte Hermine schluchzend.

„Ärgern, genau. Das ist das richtige Wort", sagte Harry. „Mit diesem bescheuerten Interview wollte er allen nur einen gehörigen Schrecken einjagen, denn seien wir doch mal ehrlich. Wie sollte er bitte schön die Zauberei abschaffen?"

„Ich habe so langsam das Gefühl, dass er alles erreicht was er möchte. Immerhin hat er es geschafft Dumbledore zu dieser bescheuerten Wette zu überreden. Hättest du je so etwas von ihm erwartet? Hättest du dir vorstellen können, dass Dumbledore so leichtfertig alles aufs Spiel setzt?", entgegnete Hermine.

„Er hat sich auf mich verlassen, Hermine. Er ist diese Wette eingegangen, weil er an mich geglaubt hat. Er war fest davon überzeugt, dass ich diesen Zweikampf gewinne. Also ist es nur meine Schuld; ich habe ihn enttäuscht und ich habe die gesamte Zauberer-Gemeinschaft enttäuscht", sagte Harry mit erstickter Stimme.

Seit seiner Niederlage gegen Voldemort hatte er kein Wort darüber verloren, bis eben.

„Harry, das darfst du nicht sagen", schluchzte Hermine.

„Es ist nicht Dumbledores Schuld Hermine. Er hat sich darauf verlassen, dass ich ein unschlagbarer Sucher bin. Wer hätte ahnen können, dass dieser Dreckskerl besser ist?", erwiderte Harry mit einer Überzeugung in der Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch zuließ.

„Und trotzdem glaube ich, dass er es schaffen wird … irgendwie", beharrte Hermine.

„Selbst wenn, was sollten WIR schon dagegen ausrichten?", fragte Harry. „Es bringt nichts sich den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, wo wir doch eh nichts dagegen unternehmen können".

„Seit diesem Quidditch-Spiel bist du echt zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen", herrschte Hermine ihn plötzlich so laut an, dass er den Hörer unwillkürlich weiter von seinem Ohr entfernte.

„Ach ja?", schrie er zurück, als er das Gesagte verarbeitet hatte.

„JA", kreischte es am anderen Ende und kurz darauf war nur noch ein Tuten zu hören.

„Blöde Hexe", brummelte er und warf den Hörer grob auf das Telefon zurück.

„Was guckst du denn so?"

Krummbein stand einige Meter entfernt von ihm an der Küchentür und starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Jetzt sag nicht, dass ich zu grob war, ja? Sie hat mich zuerst angeschrieen", schimpfte Harry auf den Kater ein, der sich daraufhin schnurstracks in die Küche verzog.

„Sei froh, dass du hier sein darfst", zischte er ihm hinterher.

„Und jetzt will ich meine Ruhe haben", fügte er kurz darauf laut hinzu, ging wieder in sein Schlafzimmer und ließ sich in sein Bett fallen.

Doch keine zehn Minute später hörte man einen äußerst wütenden Harry „Verdammt noch mal" brüllen.

„Wer wagt es …", zeterte er während er der ängstlich dreinblickenden Eule, die auf dem Fensterbrett seines Schlafzimmers gelandet war, fahrig den Zettel vom Bein schnürte.

Kaum hatte er die Eule von dem Zettel befreit, flog sie auch schon erleichtert davon und lies Harry mit seiner Nachricht allein.


	2. Wunschhelden

**2 – Wunschhelden**

Harry seufzte auf.

Was würde ihn noch erwarten?

War es nicht langsam genug?

Sollten mittlerweile nicht alle begriffen haben, dass er nicht der Held war zu dem ihn alle machen wollten?

Bei den meisten war dies der Fall – das wusste Harry nur zu gut. Die Hassbriefe und Morddrohungen, die täglich in sein Zimmer flatterten waren Beweis genug.

Nur hatten die, bei dem es ihm wirklich wichtig war, dass sie erkannten wer und was er wirklich war, es noch nicht begriffen.

Er senkte seinen Blick auf den Brief in seiner Hand und zwang sich ihn ein zweites Mal zu lesen.

_Harry,_

_wie geht es Dir mein Lieber?_

_Den Erzählungen von Ron und Ginny nach zu schließen bist du wohl immer noch nicht ganz auf dem Dampfer._

_Das tut mir auch schrecklich leid für dich, Harry, aber dein Trübsal blasen muss nun ein für alle mal ein Ende haben._

_Ich gehe davon, dass du die heutige Ausgabe des Tagespropheten bereits gelesen hast und möchte hoffen, dass die Nachrichten dich endlich aufrütteln._

_Es ist Zeit etwas zu unternehmen._

_Albus Dumbledore und du müsst handeln! Das ist mein voller Ernst._

_Du weißt, dass ich nicht mehr die jüngste bin und wirst sicher verstehen können, dass es nicht einfach für Arthur und mich ist unter diesen Umständen noch zwei Kinder großzuziehen._

_Denke bitte über meine Worte nach!_

_Richte Ron viele liebe Grüße aus und gebe Ginny einen Kuss von mir!_

_Molly Weasley_

Harry seufzte erneut auf.

Er konnte Mrs. Weasley verstehen, aber dennoch sah er nicht ein, warum sie der Meinung war, dass gerade er etwas unternehmen sollte.

„Lasst mich einfach alle in Ruhe", sagte er nach einer Weile laut, machte sich wieder in seinem Bett lang und schloss die Augen.

Kaum fünf Minuten später wurde er jedoch bereits wieder aus seiner Entspannung gerissen.

**„D**as nenne ich mal ein promptes Auftauchen", sagte Albus Dumbledore schmunzelnd.

„Wenn Sie Fawkes schicken, so dachte ich mir, kann es nur etwas sehr dringendes sein", sagte Harry, verschwieg dabei allerdings, dass er gewisse Vorahnungen hatte, dass Dumbledore das gleiche Thema anschlagen würde wie Hermine und Mrs. Weasley.

„Nicht wirklich dringend", erwiderte Dumbledore etwas geistesabwesend wirkend.

In dem Falle hielt Harry es für angebracht noch ein bisschen Small-Talk zu betreiben. Allerdings fiel ihm nichts wirklich Gescheites ein und so gratulierte er Dumbledore zu seiner gelungenen Wohnungseinrichtung, die ihm in Wahrheit jedoch alles andere als gelungen vorkam. Sauberkeit war zumindest ein Wort, das einem in dieser Umgebung nicht einfallen wollte. Und die Möbel schienen eher willkürlich zusammen geworfen, als wirklich mit System aufgestellt.

Dieser Meinung schien auch Dumbledore zu sein, denn er überging Harrys Flunkerei und kam direkt zum Thema.

„Was bilden die Leute sich eigentlich ein?", fragte er aufbrausend.

Harry zog nur fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Seit dem Erscheinen des heutigen Tagespropheten flattern haufenweise Briefe bei mir herein", sagte Dumbledore und wie aufs Stichwort klackerte etwas von außen gegen die dreckige Fensterscheibe seines Wohnzimmers. „Da, schon wieder", keuchte er und zeigte auf die etwas zerzaust wirkende Schleiereule am Fenster.

„Jetzt verstehe ich", nuschelte Harry.

„Dumbledore, tun sie doch etwas … Dumbledore machen sie dies … Dumbledore machen sie das", zeterte Dumbledore vor sich hin während er die Eule von dem Umschlag an ihrem Bein befreite.

Er riss den Umschlag auf, überflog die Zeilen, murmelte etwas Düsteres vor sich hin und hielt den Brief dann aufgebracht in die Höhe.

„Von Poppy", meckerte er. „Zumindest von ihr hätte ich mehr erwartet".

„Mrs. Weasley schrieb mir", sagte Harry, der angesichts von Dumbledores Gebären etwas zurückhaltend wurde.

„MIR auch", entgegnete Dumbledore wütend. Er ging zu einer kleinen Kommode, öffnete eine ihrer Schubladen, kramte einen roten Umschlag hervor und wedelte Harry damit unwirsch vor dem Gesicht herum.

Dieser erkannte sofort was Dumbledore dort in den Händen hielt.

„Sie hat Ihnen einen Heuler geschickt", fragte Harry und konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Und was für einen", antwortete Dumbledore.

„Was wollte Sie?", fragte Harry.

Dumbledore begann laut zu sprechen und imitierte dabei Molly Weasleys Stimme auf überraschend talentierte Weise.

„Du kommst jetzt gefälligst aus deiner Besenkammer heraus und stellst dich wieder der Welt. Deinen Posten in Hogwarts konntest du vielleicht einfach so aufgeben, aber du wirst nicht weiter tatenlos zu sehen wie Voldemort alles zerstört, was uns Zauberern und Hexen wichtig ist.

Es ist kein Wunder, dass Harry sich benimmt wie ein Einsiedler, wenn du ihm das doch so schön vorlebst."

„Einsiedler?", unterbrach Harry ihn. „Einsiedler? Was fällt der eigentlich ein; das ist ja wohl nicht mehr zu glauben. Ob sie wohl noch auf die Straße gehen würde nachdem sie die Welt in so ein Elend gestoßen hat?"

„Das ist wirklich die bodenloseste Frechheit, die ich je erlebst habe", stimmte Dumbledore wütend zu.

„Warum kümmert sie sich denn nicht selbst darum Voldemort zu stürzen, wenn sie sowieso alles besser weiß?", fragte Harry in dem die Wut so schnell hoch kochte, dass große blaue pulsierende Adern auf seiner Stirn auftauchten, die kurz vor dem platzen zu sein schienen.

„Genau, wer neun Kinder in die Welt setzen kann, sollte doch wohl in der Lage sein mit so einer Kleinigkeit fertig zu werden; biestige Gebährmaschine", erboste sich Dumbledore, dessen Kopf von Minute zu Minute röter wurde.

Harry dagegen hielt einen Moment inne. Seine Wut schwächte sich etwas ab, als er daran dachte, wie schlimm es für Molly sein musste, gleich um so viele Kinder auf einmal zu bangen.

Aber er schüttelte den Gedanken ab.

„Und Hermine ist auch wieder mal der Meinung, dass das Ganze wie immer nur unser Problem ist", meckerte er weiter.

„Du hättest erstmal Professor Snapes Worte hören sollen.", sagte Dumbledore, „Der ist sogar höchstpersönlich vorbei kommen, um seine ach so intelligente Meinung loszuwerden."

**R**ita Kimmkorn saß mit überkreuzten Beinen auf ihrem Bürostuhl und überlegte angestrengt.

Keine Zauberei mehr?

Wie sollte sie ohne ihre flotte Schreibefeder weiterhin so erfolgreich sein?

Und worüber sollte man berichten, wenn niemand mehr zauberte?

Die Muggel-Welt war doch die Langeweile pur; da gab es keine Sensationen, keine missglückten Zaubertränke, die jemanden in ein krähendes Schwein verwandelten wie es letzte Woche in Cornwall der Fall gewesen war.

Das konnte sie einfach nicht zulassen – das war klar.

„Nur, was tun, murmelte sie.

**„U**nd wieder eine", krächzte Harry.

Seit einigen Minuten hatten weder Dumbledore noch er ein Wort gesagt, doch bis dahin hatten sie fast zwei Stunden am Stück geschimpft, getobt und sich selbst bemitleidet was das Zeug hält, so dass er jetzt heiser zu werden begann.

„Rate", sagte Dumbledore während er auch dieser Eule ihre kleine Last abnahm.

„Susan Bones", erwiderte Harry.

„Die hatte ich bereits vor deiner Ankunft", antwortete Dumbledore.

„Einer von Hagrids knallrümpfigen Krötern?", fragte Harry.

„Nein", antworte Dumbledore. „Ich denke, der gute Hagrid wird es bei den Briefen von sich selbst, von Fang und von dem Kraken belassen".

„Voldemort?", schlug Harry vor.

Dumbledore lachte kurz auf.

„Viel besser, er ist von Rita Kimmkorn".

„Die gute alte Rita", sagte Harry lächelnd. „Die wird ganz sicher nicht das wollen, was die anderen wollen. Ein Interview mit uns würde ihr bestimmt sehr gut gefallen".

Dumbledore starrte auf den Brief und schüttelte den Kopf.

Harry beobachtete ihn und stellte fest, dass sein Gesicht erneut rot anzulaufen begann.

„Wochenlang bringt sie die miesesten Gesichten über uns zu Papier und dann wagt sie es noch uns um Hilfe zu bitten?"

„Nicht wahr, oder?", fragte Harry entgeistert.

„Und ob", antwortete Dumbledore.

„Fiese alte Schrulle", sagte Harry, wobei das Wort Schrulle durch seine Heiserkeit unterging.

„Aber du hast mich auf eine sehr gute Idee gebracht", sagte Dumbledore plötzlich mit einem hinterlistigen Lächeln, das ganz und gar nicht zu dem Dumbledore passte, den Harry bisher gekannt hatte.


End file.
